Within a main circuit system, there may frequently be a number of individual sub-circuits which are each contained within a separate assembly, which may be a packaged assembly. Such sub-circuits may for example be transistor dies, integrated circuit dies or passive components. Both the physical attachment of such sub-circuit assemblies to a main circuit package and the electrical interconnections therebetween may be unreliable in terms of their rigidity and power handling capabilities and often produce poor electrical impedance matching results thereby producing high insertion loss between the interconnections. Prior art methods of providing electrical conductivity between a main circuit and a sub-circuit using bond wires or bump connections often result in mismatch of the electrical circuits, problems with high power capabilities, increased insertion loss and costly manufacturing processes. Conventional bond wires can also cause parasitic inductances, antenna effects and signal cross talk.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved method of securing an electrical sub-circuit assembly to a printed circuit board.